Sonic Underground X
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: A combo of the characters from my two fav sonic shows. Note:Ages are different, because it's another dimention Note:Trying to think of better name, because 1.It's been used before just found out and 2.the first letters arn't the best abbreviation.
1. Chapter 1

"297, 299. 301, Finally!"Sonic the hedgehog cried as he arrived at his sister's foster familys new house. His sister, Sonia, was taken in by a rich family, when they were kids, unlike his other brother Manic, who was taken in by a poor family, who could hardly afford themselves. Sonic grew up in a middle class suburb, where he'd met his best fiend Miles"Tails"Power, and his own personal, you could call her stalker, Amy Rose.  
"Hey Sonic!"His brother Manic called out, riding his green hoverboard.He held his hand over it, and it instantly turned into a charm in his palm. Both Sonic and Sonia had simalar charms.  
They both grasped when they relized the size of Sonia's house. At least three times the size of Sonics 2 story. It had three floors, and if Manic wasn't mistaken, a water slide and pool! He couldn't wait to have Sonia help him throw Sonic in the pool. He had pool issues. And ocean issues. And last but not least, Amy issues. She was just to clingy!He shouldn't complain. She was Sonia's best friend, and with out her, he'd never would have found his REAL brother and sister, and Sonia whould be stuck with her nasty foster sister Mitchie. Aka Mitchie the Witchie, given that name by her two biggest pains, Sonia and Amy.  
"Hey, I'm guessing your here to see my, I mean YOUR loser sister. Thrid floor, brown door with the pink hearts."Mitchie said obnoxously, pulling her jet black hair from her face. If it wasn't for her aditude problem, she'd be considered really cute. But the additude ruined it.  
"Why couldn't that little pest bring home cute, guy friends my age!"They heard her mubble, as she grabbed the TV remote.  
The boys arrived upstaires only to hear voices coming from a room.  
"Bubbles!Be careful! If I ruin this new dress, Sonic will never love me!"A firmilair voice whinned. Sonic crigened and crossed his fingers, but he knew only ONE person called his sister bubbles. And wanted to make him love her...  
"Sorry Amy Rose! But, do you really think that plans gonna work? Besides, a little paint never hurt anyone. No, thats not true, last week, Manic shoot Egghead, I mean Eggman, with a paint gun, and it stopped him long enough for us to get away!Good times, Good times!"Sonia said, laughing, not knowing her brothers were on the other side of the door.  
"Chilly dog delivery service!"Manic cried from outside. Sonia rolled her eyes. Manic knew that she refused to eat chillydogs, ever since she first met her long lost brothers. Sonic wasn't only super fast at running, he could eat 20 chillydogs in a minute. Sonia couldn't even be in the same room when they were eatting. Mess, not eggman, was her worst enemy. But she was getting less, uhh, well, she cared a little less on how clean and neat and fancy she was.

"Sonic!"Amy squealed, wrapping her thin arms around him.He sighed, annoyed, and tried to push her away.  
"Amy, if you let go, I'll have Sonia give you her extra "It boyz"Concert ticket."At that moment, Amy's green eyes lit up, and she rushed towards her best friend.  
"You have tickets?"She said, as Sonia held two tickets as high above her head as she could, and climbed on a chair so Amy couldn't reach.  
"On one condition!"Sonia said, Amy nodded"You leave Sonic alone til the concert."Amy looked at Sonia, then Sonic, then the tickets, then back to Sonic.  
"Fine!"She said, unhappily as Sonia gave her the ticket.  
"Great, why don't you two make yourself useful and unpack my trophy boxes. But be careful!"Just to make her mad, Sonic wobbled a little, acting like he was going to drop it.  
"Sonic, that trophy is the most valuble trophy in the state! Be careful!"She snapped, as her Choa, Lizzie, landed on her shoulder. Sonia carefully removed it from the box. Sonic gasped when he noticed a firmillar gem in the middle, way to big for the trophy.  
"Thats the Choas Emerald!"He exclaimed, snatching the international gymnastics trophy from his sister.  
"Are you sure? It can't be!"Amy said, as Lizzie flew over to examine the trophy.  
"Da?"Lizzie asked. Noone knew what da ment, but she probley knew Sonic was right.Sonia snatched the trophy away, and carefully removed the gem from the center, without damaging her pride and joy trophy.  
"I can't be sure, can I borrow you phone? If anyone would know if it's real, it's Tails."Sonic said, not even waiting for his sister to awnser.  
"That things gotta be worth a ton!"Manic said, staring at the trophey. He reached out to grab it, but Sonia slapped his hand away.  
"Step off sticky fingers! Your stealing days may be long over, but some power comes over you!Stay away from my trophey.  
"Chill sis, I'm just kidding! You over react way to easy!"Manic said, Sonia didn't look amused.  
"Sonia, phone!"Sonic called, tossing her the rhinestone studded phone that she'd lent him.  
"Hello?... Yeah, right here. 301 Blockview road, it's the large white house with a black roof, and a pool with a water slide, you can't miss it! Bye!"Sonia, carefully tossed the phone back to the table."He'll be over in a bit. My energy scanners broke cuz SOMEONE Manic and SonicCough cough, over heated it and it near exploaded!"  
"It was Manic!"  
"It was Sonic!"  
"Actually, it was me."Amy said, defending her "beloved"Sonic.  
"Sure Amy, and Mitchie is an Angel!"Sonia said sarcasticly, unpacking another box. Suddenly, Tails loudly knocked on the door.  
"Guys?I brought my scanner!"HE called, since he was usualy unheard.  
"Come on in! Just be careful, the paint on the door is still wet!"Sonia called, getting the emerald back out of the case, and handed it to Tails.  
"Yeah, thats definetly the real emerald. Where in the world did you get it?"Tails said, after checking the emeralds power levels.  
Sonia held up a medal."Internalional Gymnastics campionship. First place. Bet even the 'Blue Blur' couldn't do that!"She said, teasingly.  
"Yeah, wanna bet?"Sonic said, attemping a cart wheel, ending up making a fool of himself.  
"Point taken. Come on, I know where we can hide my trophey, I mean, the emerald!"Sonia said, leading the group down two floors to the living room. A large glass like box sat on the fireplace. A gold handle with a dna scanner was attached to the side of the door.  
"Shatterproof, bullet proof, and my personal favorite, Brother proof!"Sonia said, as Manic stuck his tounge out at her."It'll only open for yours truely!"Sonia pulled open the box, and carefully placed it into the container.  
"See?Manic, try to open it!"Sonia said, knowing the buzzer would go off, the plugged her ears.  
"Nothing happened..."Manic said, staring at the open container.  
"WHAT!? No way, the buzzer should go off!MOM!!"Sonia yelled, begining to panic  
"Whats going on?"Sonia's adoptive mother Lydia said, panting, hoping nothing bad happened. When the "Sonic Underground"(the three hedgehogs band) were togather, something bad ALWAYS happens.  
"Manic can open my case!!That means anyone could!"Sonia blurted, looking like she was about to cry.  
"Sonia, it's a dna senceor. You are triplets so it'll open for all three of you. Amy and Tails can't open it. I think."  
"Ugh!Manic, I don't EVER want you to touch that trophey!Last time you held something valuble, you broke it!"onia said Angerly as she left the room. Just to be spiteful, Manic tapped the glass.  
"Kids, dinner!" Sonia's familys chef Ida, called from the kitchen. Sonia crossed her fingers and prayed "Please no chillydogs.Please please please no chillydogs."  
"Ida, we're not kids! We're all 15 ya know! By the way, whats for supper?"  
"Chillydogs and Pizza. Every eats at least on of the two things."Sonia got a discusted look on her face, as Sonic ran at top speed to the kitchen.  
"Can I eat in the living room?"  
"No a chance Sonia Aleena Evens."Sonia pouted. She never liked being called by her adopted last name. Or being near her brothers at meal times. By the time she finally made hre way to the kitchen, Sonic Tails Amy and Manic had eaten almost everything in sight. A few peices of Pizza were left, and the only sign of chilldogs was the chilly that Sonic spilled on the table.She flopped ion the seat, but shot back up imediatly when the alarm for hertrophey box went of. Amy secreamed, because it startled her. The 5 kids raced out to the living room. Someone had purposely broken the window, and attempted to smash the trophey case glass.  
"It was an inside job."Sonic sai, after looking at the broken peices of glass outside the window."Thy broke the window to get out, not get in."  
"Mom?"Mitchie asked"Didn't you hire someone to help clean up while we unpacked?"  
"Yeah, I did. You do't think the maid."  
"I think te maid."Mitchie siad, tossing a strand of dark hair behind her."Cats are quick, I'll go look around for her.If shes gone, then we'll found our theif."  
"Me too, I can't belive your helping Mitchie. You and Sonia don't get along well."  
"No one breaks into MY house and ets awa with it!"


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of searching, the maid was proven innocent, and nothing was stolen. Sonic only had one suspect.  
"It musta been Eggman, He's been after these emeralds forever"  
"Of coarse!But, who could Egghead get in without us noticing."Sonia said, looking away from her cellphone.  
"Robots duh!"Manic teased. Sonia gasped insulted.  
"I can't beleive we have the smae dna!"Sonia said, madly, brushing her side swept bangs away from her face.  
"Sonic, your mother just called, she said something about picking your step sister Cassidy up at her gymnastics class"  
"Ugh, not again!"Sonic moaned,"This is the 5th time this week! I can't wait til she can drive! I don't have to run across town and miss everything. I just had to be the fast one"  
"She's not gonna learn to drive soon Sonic, shes 12! Your drive first!"Tails said, twirling his machine, the tornados keys around his fingers.  
"Your no help"  
"I' going too! At my house it may be small, and the foods not that great, but I don't have to share a TV or pick up little siblings!"Manic bragged, grabbing hs bookbag off the couch.Sonia rolled her eyes, think back 8 years ago, when she'd first met her brothers.The day they found out that they were the royal family of a place called Mobotropolis. The believed they wee seperated for their protection, but that wasn't excatly true.

"Oh Bubbles! I can't wait for you to meet Sonic!His incredible!"7 year old Amy said, cheerfully skipping down the hallway. Sonia was at their school for the heritage fair.  
"Ooo! Amy's got a boyfriend!"7 year old Sonia teased.  
"Yeppers! He's smart and fast and, perfect!"Amy smiled happily. Sonia wobbled trying to carry all her projects supplies. She ended up tripping and dropping everything.  
"Here, I'll carry some. Whats your project on anyway?"Amy asked, picking up a poster baord.  
"Mobotropolis. For some strange reason, I can't stop thinking about it!"Sonia said, suddenly noticing her keyboard shaped charm was glowing. It did that alot, expecially when she was at Amys school. Her real mother gave it to her and she had no idea why.  
Meanwhile, Sonic Tails and Knuckles were walking towards the gym, to see the exibits.  
"Did you finish your report Sonic?"8 year old Knuckles asked, knowing Sonic would put it off to the last minute.  
"Yep!Who knew Mobotropolis was so interesting! I can't stop thinking about."Sonic said, holding up the report proudly. He noticed his guitar charm was glowing.(just like Sonia's)  
"Oh Sonic!"Amy yelled, from around the corner. Sonic hid behind Knuckles and Tails.  
"What are you doing?"Kunckles asked, as Amy and Sonia came around the hall.  
"Hiding from my crazy neighbor Amy! She thinks I'm her boyfriend"  
"Who's that with her?"Tails asked, pointing to a thin pink hedgehog with purpley blue eyes.  
"I don't know, but she looks insainly fimilliar!"Sonic siad, looking quickly, before Amy saw him.  
"Sonic!I see you!"Amy said, grabbing Sonia by the arm."This is my bestest friend ever Sonia The Hedghog"  
"Hey..."Sonia said noticing Sonics charm."Where did you get that charm"  
"My real mom, wehere'd you get yours"  
"My real mom too. No way, this isn't happening." She'd known she was adopted, at that she had siblings, but they were seperated.  
"Whats going on?"Amy asked, staring at Sonia's confused face. Sonic had the same look on.  
"Lemme alone!"A green hedgehog with wild hair cried, bein cornered by a bunch of school bullies.  
"Pickpockets get whats coming runt!"A 5th grader said. The boy looked like he didn't have alot. A second hand vest and old running sneakers.  
"Let him go Brickford!"Sonic yelled. For some reason, he had to help this kid.  
"Yeah, he's not hurting anyone."Sonia said. Why am I doing this!she wondered to herself.  
"Buzz off you little cheetahog! This kid was caught red pawed taking an extra cookie!"Sonia rolled her eyes. This is all over a cookie? I could just have Ida make a bunch! Sonia said to her self, noticing the kid had a charm much like hers and Sonics. It was glowing. Sonic grabbed his charm, and it turned into a guitar.  
"What the--"Sonic stared shocked at the guitar. It had never dne that before. Sonia's had turned into a keyboard. The green hedgehogs, who you might have guessed, is Manic's, turned into a drumset in front of him. Sonia's keyboard blasted a smoke screen just long enough to get away.

Sonic's stepsister Cassidy stood impatectently.  
"Worlds fastest hedgehog!Ha!Just wait til I can fly, he'll learn what REAL speed is!"Cassidy mubbled, flapping her undersized wings.  
"Hey, Cass! Let's move it!"Sonic called, racing down the street. Cassidy flapped her wings harder, slightly lifting off the ground, but ending up fall on the grass beneith the staires.  
"Jeez Cassie, are you trying to get hurt"  
"No, cuz if I get hurt I can't be a freedom fighter! And once I can fly, I will be one"  
"I'm a freedom fighter and I can't fly"  
"But your fast, and Sonia's strong, and Manic is great with cracking locks and weapons"  
"Whatever. Come on! Mom said if we're late for dinner no more TV all week."

"Manic, I gotta go in to work early. I'm sorry. I hope you ate at Sonia's."Manic's most recent fostermom Tia said, grabbing her purse of the counter."I'm sorry. Theirs some pizza in the fridge."Manic rolled his eyesas Tia raced out the door.  
"Yeah, ok. And thanks for asking how my sibs are doing!"He said sarcasticly. Tia was insainly good to him, but being a single mother, she was so busy.

"Sonia! Cosmo and Cassie called, they can't come tonight!"Amy said, hanging up her rhinestone studded cellphone.  
"Oh, really?"Sonia said disappointedly. Every Friday she had Amy Cosmo, Cassie and Whittney sleep over. Cream came ocassionally, but her mother usually kept her home."Why not"  
"Choa?"Lizzie asked, sitting on Sonia's shoulder.  
"2 reasons: One, school starts tuesday, and two: Theirs a emerald stealing robot on the loose and you've got a choas emerald"  
"And Whittney and Cream"  
"Whittney's grounded. Shocker!"Amy said sarcasticly"And creams got company. So sadly it's just you me and Dizzy Lizzie."Amy said, pointing to Lizzie, who was spinning around in circles, letting the tiny choa sized dress identical to Sonia's twirl around her.  
"How come your aloud to stay"  
"Because I've got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it"  
"Hey, Cassie's stepbrother is Sonic the hedgehog, and her dads scared for her at MY house"  
"Yep, fraid so. Come on, I smell microwave popcorn."

Sonia was curled up on her bed. Amy was sitting crossed legged on the couch, staring mesmerized at the plasma TV.  
"Sonia, why is your charm glowing?"Amy asked, as Sonia looked away from her novel.  
"Uh-oh! Amy, call Sonic Manic, and um, mabye Tails. Quick"  
"Don't need to! Their right outside!"Amy said, point to 3 blurs racing towards the house."Whats going on"  
"The theifs coming back"  
"Manic?"Amy asked confused. He DID have a criminal past.  
"Not him! That robot who broke the window!"Sonia said, opening the door for the 3 boys, and the 5 hid behind a huge couch.  
Manic looked from side to side, then turned to Sonia"Your sure that the theif is the reason the charms are glowing"  
"Have I been wrong before?"Sonia asked, clutching her keyboard charm tightly. Before Manic could awnser, a robot came through the smashed window. Sonia shot him a smug look. She knew what he was thinking.  
"Must find emerald. Must distroy hedgehogs."A robotic voice said. The 5 jumped from behind the couch, but some how the robot escaped.  
"Get up, it's headed towards the woods!"Sonic cried, pointing towards the forest down the street.

The group reached the forest, just in time to see the robot race past. They agreed to split up, heading 5 seperate ways.Tails flew overhead, while the rest were on foot.  
Amy held her hammer tightly, ready to attack if she had to. Manic rode his hover board, so he wouldn't trip and give away his location. And Sonic, well, Sonic did what he knows best. Run and pray you don't slam head first into a huge tree. Sonia was glancing nervously around the area. She knew her brothers would try to scare her. Suddenly, a robot blasted at someone. But it wasn't at her. It was a lighting fast hedgehog. But, it wasn't Sonic, it was a black hedgehog. The robot noticed her and fired her way. The hedgehog grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.  
"Stay here!"He comanded, returning to the battle. Sonia shrugged, and let her charm turn into a keyboard.  
"DUCK!"SHe cried, firing at the robot. It exploaded into a hundred thousands peices. The boy hedgehog stood up and ran towards her.  
"Guessing your the one after this trophey?"He said, holding up the trophey, the emerald inplace.  
"Yeah, that emerald is really importent. I'm princess Sonia The Hedgehog, by the way. Thanks for saving me. And you are"  
"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."Shadow said, not even looking her in the eyes.  
"Something wrong?"Sonia asked, noticing her nervously he was looking around.  
"Hang on to that emerald. Eggman will stop at nothing to get it"  
"I know, my brothers and I have stopped Egghead more than a hundred times."Sonia bragged, holding her trophey close."And that streaks not gonna end. Not til I get my throne"  
"Throne?"Shadow asked, as if taking an interest in what she was saying.  
"Yeah, my mom's Queen Aleena. Why am I telling you this?"Sonia said, suddenly realising she was babbleing.  
"Dunno."Shadow said, hearing Sonic racing towards them.  
"Hey, theirs my brother. He's gonna freak when he didn't get to distroy the robot!"Sonia laughed.  
"Gotta go."Shadow said, racing out away.  
"Weird..."Sonia said, as her brother stopped in front of her.  
"Hey, I thought Manic was the weird one"  
"Not you moron! Let's go" Sonia said, as her charm turned into a hot pink motor bike. Sonic shruged and followed his sister towards the forest edge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sonic and his friends gathered at his house, to try to figure out who had sent that robot. Like they ACTUALLY needed to think about it.  
"Why bother with this!"Sonic exclaimed, watching a servaliance tape from Sonia's dad's secruity camera."We all know it was Eggman Robuttnik! We should be stopping him instead of watching home movies"  
"Sonic, you shouldn't jump to conclusions..."Cosmo said softly"Their are many people capable of breaking into such a high tech security box"  
Sonia slowly shook her head, and fixed her lucky barret."No, he's right; the guy who saved me last night, said that Eggman had been after that emerald. He told me to keep it in a safe place. So I locked it up, in a password potected, super impossble to get in case"  
Whittney looked up, and shoved a blonde bang from her face."Ok,well, we need all the details. Starting with was the guy cute?" Everyone either rolled their eyes or threw something at Whittney.  
"I don't know! It was dark, late, a huge robot was trying to kill me, and it was a black hedgehog, so he was hard to see!"Sonia said frustarated, still fumbling with the barret.  
"Black hedgehog?"Sonic asked, he knew excatly who it was.  
"Yeah, he said his name was Shadow... You know him? And is he on our side?"Sonia said, getting the feeling Sonic wasn't too happy about what she'd said.  
"Shadow? Yeah, I know him. And he's on our side, last time i checked, but knowing him"  
"Sonic! Don't start!" Tails interuppted. Lizzie flew over and covered Sonic's mouth to stop him from talking.  
"Monia!Met you choa moffa me"  
"Sorry Sonic, can't hear ya"  
Manic was zoned out. He'd replayed the tape again. He couldn't even break into that case anymore. And some bucket of bolts could? Something didn't work. "Whatever did that musta gotten a dna sample, cuz sis, that box of yours wasn't smashed open. It was simply opened. And you can't pick the lock. I couldn't even do that. Not that I tried. It's over my head, right bro? Bro? Sonic?" Sonic managed to mubble a "yeah, whatever Manic." but he was seriously thinking about what Manic had said. How COULD that robot get in without anyone noticing, and why the box was open and not smashed.  
Whittney was also thinking about this. Though she was considered the ditz of the group, she was super smart when troubled.  
"Sonia, we went to the salon the day of the break in, right?" She asked finally.  
Sonia, thought to herself"Yeah, I got my bangs trimed... What does that have to do with anything"  
"Your quills! They must of taken a sample from the salon, becuase I heard they hired a robot"  
Amy eyes lit up"Whittney! Your brillant"  
"Never thought I'd here that. Hehe"Knuckles said under his breath."Expecialy from Amy"  
Cosmo looked at Tails."I thought you helped Sonia put a password lock on the box?" Tails shook his head."It should have stayed locked even with the sample. Sonia, what WAS the password? Let me guess... Lizzie?" Sonia avoided I contact. Tails had remember Cream using Cheese's name as a password, and Sonia cared for Lizzie as much as Cream cared for Cheese.  
"No, I used her fullname. Elizabeth"  
Sonic moaned and growled at his sister. Sonia was the smart, levelheaded on? She wasn't showing it.  
"How could he have known my choa's name?"Sonia mubbled, starting to worry.  
"Probley heard you talking to her. Eggman could have programed the info into the robot." Sonia angerly got up, and throw the pillow she was leaning agaisnt at the floor."If that fat old freak EVER breaks in to my house again, he's not gonna know what hit em!" She said, punching her fist against her other palm. Lizzie did the same.  
Cream looked up at her friend."Sonia, you know you can't control your steanth when your angery. Try to calm down some."  
Sonia said "Yeah Cream, I guess your right..."

Meanwhile Cassidy was walking home from her gymnastics class. Once again, Sonic was too busy to pick her up. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her emerald hair in all directions."What in the world was that?"She asked herself, her amber eyes darting around, looking to see if it was her step brother racing by. He was nowhere in sigt. iThis is getting weirder and weirder every single day!/I She though to herself. She just shook her head and walked on. Sonic was probley trying to scare her. Her dad was trying to scare her out of being a freedom fighter. She remember the arguement.  
"Daddy! The freedom fighters need all the help they can get! Do you want this planet to end up like Emeridia or do you want your daughter tohelp SAVE it"  
"I said no and thats final Cassidy."Cassidy father Orion yelled.  
"But Daddy!"  
"No buts! You are only 12 and don't have half the experiance Sonic and the others had"  
"Stop comparing me to Sonic, just because he's my step brother! Mom woulda let me"  
"Cassidy, go to your room this instant!" "UGH! YOUR THE WORST!"

She hadn't ment it. She loved her father. And she didn't want anything to happen to her family. Not like what happened to her mom... About 6 years ago, just before they'd left her homeplanet of Emeridia.  
"Cassidy, I want you to stay here."Her mother, Aquarius said softly.  
"Why Momma?"6 year old Cassidy asked.  
"Becuase it's dangerous, our planet is at war. Stay here! Do you understand"  
"Yes Momma..."Cassidy said, clutching her doll close to her. She said in the window, watching some Emeridians racing out flying at full speed. Orion grabbed his daughter and pulled her away. A huge explosion hit.  
"MOMMA!"Cassidy screamed, racing back over to the window.  
"Cassidy, we have to get out of here. Your mother said she'd meet us at the new planet. She's strong, like you, come on."Orion held his daughters hand as the landed on some strange planet. She shyly asked where the were.  
"Capital City, Mobius."Orion stated in a matter-of-fact voice. He reached into his pocket and took out some rings."Come on, lets find a hotel or something."Cassidy sighed and followed her father. Her legs were tired of walking when they finally reached the hotel. A small blue hedgehog about 9 years old was racing around the lobby.  
"Hey Mom!"He said to a tall squirrel"Betcha you can't go this fast"  
The golden haired squirrel rolled her eyes angerly."Sonic sit down this instant!" But her son didn't listen.  
"Mom, I'll leave the sitting still to Sonia! Girls are better at that. I'm too way-past-cool for that"  
The woman shook her head, and grabbed her son by the arm." Why can't you play video games all day like a normal child Sonic"  
"Cuz I'm a long lost prince, thats why!" Sonic siad, noticing little Cassidy, who was playing a video game, waiting for her mother to arrive.  
"He, what game is that?"He asked. He and Cassidy started talking. Suddenly, Orions best friend appeared.  
"Gerald, where's Aquarius?"Gerald shook his head, and handed his best friend the pink ribbon Aquarius always wore."I'm sorry"  
"Daddy? Is momma coming"  
"I'm sorry Cassidy, your mother was a great person, but not immortal." Cassidy cried for hours. Sonic attempted to comfort his new friend. The only thing that could cheer her up was riding on the luggage cart.

Back at the house, Sonic was still argueing with his siblings. "Sonia! You gotta be more careful with that emerald"  
"Now you decide to be careful"  
"Yeah Sonic!"Manic joined in" Like the time you careful ran away from a fight to save a chilly dog cart"  
"Yeah, a chilldog cart that had a choas emerald in it"  
"Ugh, your impossible. I'm going home!"Sonia hissed, Lizzie followed, grabbing her choa sized bag.  
Knuckles tried to hold back his laughter. He couldn't help it. Sonic Sonia and Manic made each other angry pretty easy. It was a sibling thing.

While this fight was going on, Eggman was preparing his next evil plan. A short human boy, about 16, sat next to him, typing on a computer.  
"Bartholomule"  
"Bret, Uncle Eggman. I go by Bret"  
"Yes, Bret. Your starting at capital high school this tuesday arn't you"  
"Yes, why"  
"Theres a few hedgehogs I want you to get to know."

Later that night, Sonia was sitting on her window seat, writing "Sonia the Hedgehog" in sparkley gold letters on her pink school motebooks. She'd finally calmed down about the fight that afternoon, and made up with her brothers. She stared out her window as a few people walked by. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around, knocking away the papers they were carrying. It was funny. That wind was blue. She hissed"Sonic!" They only blue blur she knew. But just then, her cellphone went off with Sonic's ring tone. It couldna been him.  
"Sonia, did you happen to see a strange gust of wind, blue wind. Cassidy saw it on the way home, and she's a liitle freaked out"  
Sonia thought to herself."Something to do with eggman. I'll keep my eyes open, I seen it a minute ago. Hasta"  
Manic called within 20 minutes saying he'd seen the blur as well. Something was up. But with school starting, they didn't have much time to find out.

Two days flew by, and nobody reported seeing the blur.(Talking about the wind, not sonic)Sonia was too busy freaking out about going to public school, Manic lost his school supply money, and Sonic was in the biggest trouble of all.  
"Your going to high school?!"He exclaimed, pointing at Cassidy."But your 12"  
"Almost 13, and I'm only going to 9th grade. Emeridians learn much faster than people in Mobius, it's a well known fact! Besides, you won't even know I'm there! I only told you cuz dad Made me!"The tiny winged Emeridian snapped, tying her mothers baby pink ribbon in her emerald hair. Sonic grabbed his bookbag, and unhappily slamed the front door.  
"Well, don't slow me ddown! I'm going full speed. 700 mph"  
"Me too, I'm fast too ya know!"Cassidy screamed. He made her so mad sometimes. Her stepmother it was a teenage/sibling thing, since she and Sonic were both used to haveing sibling til they were 7.  
Tails was waiting immaptecintly outside. Cassidy, like her brother, slammed the front door, like her brother.  
"What happened today?"Tails asked, as Sonic dusted off his white t-shirt.  
"Lil miss alien girl gets to go to high school and skip 2 grades"  
Tails rolled his eyes."Shouldna asked.  
"Probley not."Cassidy said, grabbing his paw, and dragging him along as she headed at about 400 miles per hour. Sonic sped after them, trying to outrun his alien sister.

Manic was racing for dear life. Tia had said if he was late one more day, she'd take away his video game system Sonia gave him for Easter. He'd slept in and missed his bus, and a hoverboard just wouldn't get him their fast enough. That was, if he had a NORMAL hoverboard, not one that also turned into a charm and drums and hit 700 mph on a regual basis.  
"Yo bro!"He called, catching up with the other 3 teens."Slept in again"  
"Yeah,"Sonic said, catching his breath."You"  
"Yeah, alarm clock broke. I shouldna spilt my pepsi on it"  
"As much as it hurts to break up a conversation, Sonic, do you have your choas emerald."Cassidy asked, letting go of Tails hand and grabbing onto Sonics hand."Ok, hit sonic speed"  
"Finally! And yeah, I've got it."Sonic said, happily picking up speed. Manic sped up too, keeping up with his slightly older brother.  
"Perfect, cuz we're gonna need it."Cassidy said, looking at her magenta watch.

At Sonia house, she still wasn't ready. Living 5 minutes away from the school paid.  
"So Whittney,"She said into her cellphone,"I'm stuck between the minidress and the hiphuggers with the spagetti strap top.  
"Uh, the Jeans!"Whittney said on the other end of the line. She also lived 5 minutes away." That outfit says 'sweet and sassy' the minidress says 'long lost princess"  
"But I am a long lost princess. Ugh, one sec."She said, setting her phone down."Mom! Where are my sparkley new jeans?" At that second Mitchie walk in wearing a rhinestone studded halter top and of course, sparkley blue hiphuggers."Mitchie, how many times do I have to tell you don't borrow my stuff"  
"Dunno, when you talk, it's just an annoying ringing in my ear"  
"MAMA!"Sonia screamed picking her phone back up."Witchie took em. Minidress it is. Bye!"Sonia spun around at full speed, causing a pink tornado. When she stopped spinning, she was wearing her signature pink and white dress that reached just above her knees.  
"Sonia Aleena, Mitchelle Margret, move it! school starts in 20minutes"  
"Bye Mom, love you. Bye Mitchie. Don't love you! Bye Daddy. Love you, and not your other daughter!"Sonia cheered, to get her point across."Come on Lizzie"  
"Sonia! Your pushin it!" Mitchie snapped, jumping in her convertble. Sonia hoped on her motor bike.

"Sonic, we're never gonna make it in time!"Tails shouted, as some noisy trucks passed by.  
"Yes we are!"Sonic yelled, dragging his best friend and his step-sister up the steps. Cassidy let go and ran towards the 9th grade hall, as Sonic reached for the choas emerald in his jeans pocket/"Choas Control!" And within seconds, Sonic Tails and Manic were in the homeroom class, in the seats behind their sister and her friends. Sonia turned to see her brothers and Tails."Your late!"She said, shooting them an evil look.  
"What are you talking about! We've been here for ages! Right Tails!"Sonic lied. Sonia rolled her mauve eyes.  
"Yeah, ages!"TAils agreed. Of course someone as perfectionistic as Sonia wouldn't believe it.  
"Hey Sonic!"Amy cheered, as she and Whittney turned around. Whittney flashed a flirty smile.  
Manic turned to Tails."What are we? Grilled cheese"  
Whittney looked at home quickly."Might as well be!"Then turned back to Sonic. Manic shook his head.  
"Girls!"He scoffed! For years, Amy and Whittney competed over Sonic. Neither seemed to win.  
About 30 seconds later, a strict looking mink women walk in and slapped a ruler against her desk. The students shot to attention. The teacher started laughing and pulled her hair out of the tight bun it was in."Gets um every year! Well, as some of you may know, like george back there,"She started, pointing to a boy in the back, who looked about 17 not 15."I'm Ileen Harper. Ms. Harper would be fine. We have a new student in our class, who's coming all the way from 7th grade"  
Sonic saw a small wing poking out from behind the door. He slammed his head on his desk"No, no no"  
"Cassidy is a brilliant emeriadian Imagrant, and I hope you will make her feel welcome"  
Cassidy shot a shy smile, the turned to the teacher. "I'm supposed to be in 9th grade. Not 10th"  
"No dear, that was a mistake, your in this class, now take your seat. Behind Sonic"  
"Don't blame me!"She whispered, passing her step brother.  
"Gonna anyway"  
Cassidy scoffed and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Class ended. Cassidy was humming the words to her favorite song."Trash" by Demi Lovato. That's what the whole situation made her fell like. Trash! Why did Sonic over react likethat. Probley cuz high school was the one thing she couldn't take from him. He was WAY to competive.  
Meanwhile Sonia was nagging her brothers about something or other."You know your gonna flunk if all you do is pull pranks all class. I don't think that mongoose boy appreicated that glue on his chair.  
"That wasn't us!"Manic exclaimed,"It was that other kid! Beside him"  
"Yeah, glue on chairs is for 3rd graders. We'd fill the teachers desk with mud or something!"Sonic continued"And this year, I plan on using this!"He pulled a choas emerald out of his jeans pocket, and a tack from his pencil case.  
"Ugh, you two are awful. The reason I'd never teach. That and the pay is awful. A director is so much better"  
"Yeah, it envoles bossing peopleand sitting around and getting the maneacures you love"Manic high fived sonic, but Sonia rolled her eyes.  
"It's MAINICURS!"She snapped, then left to meet up with her friends.  
_"Its manicurs!"_Manic said in a mocking tone. His sister turned briefly to stick her tounge out at him.  
Whittney rolled her eyes as she seen Sonia walking towards her and Amy, who of course were fighting over who Sonic liked more."Fighting AGAIN?"WHittney asked, as Sonia huffed away her frustration.  
"Yes! Ugh, sometimes I just wish I was an only child!"She didn't mean it.  
"Hey!"A human boy said from behind them."I'm Bret. Bret Robotnik. Your Sonia, right?"Sonia nodded, looking like she was about to faint. Boy he was cute!"I saw you on the news last night for saving that choas emerald. I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity"  
"Yeah, thanks. Oh, there's the bell, I'll probley see you around."Sonia made an easy escape, her friends trailing behind.  
"Oh, he is so hot you could bake cookies on him!"Whittney squealed. "Who?"A high pitched voice to rival Theodore Seville asked. A tiny chipmunk stood behind them.  
"Pipsqueak!"Sonia cheered. Piper "Pipsqueak"Nutmeg had been her friend for ever.  
"Ow Ow Sonia your squishing me"  
"Sorry! Come on, let's go!"

Second class was ready to start, and students were lined up beside the wall, waiting to be assigned seats. Sonia elbowed Whittney "Thats him. The guy who saved me!" She pointed to the black and red hedgehog.  
"Ugh! You lied"  
"What"  
"He is sooooooooooooooooo cute"  
"More than my doofus brother"  
"Let's not get carried away!"Whittney said laughing. AMy nodded in agreement.  
"Dude,"Manic whispered to Sonic."Their talking about us I think"  
"Get used to it!"Sonic said, remembering Amy's agreement. He secretly prayed the concert wasn't until at least December.  
The teacher walked in and began assigning seats.  
"Manic and Sally, theses seats."Manic smiled. He had had a crush on Sally since first grade. But he turned into a moron around her. He was usually good with girls."Whittney and Cyrus. Sonic and Amy."SOnic's luck ran out, but Amy's just kicked in."Shadow and SOnia. Piper and Cassidy, and TAils, since it's a group of 3 desk"  
The large class room filled with late students. Sonic took his emerald out, and Manic prepared to distract the teacher.  
"Remember me?"Sonia asked, as Shadow took the seat beside her.  
"Yeah, SOnia, fackers sister"  
"Which facker?I have 3 siblings. The blur, the pickpocket and the wannabe sister through adoption"  
"The first."she laughed slighly, but he didn't even crack a smile. Mabye he just didn't smile because he couldn't stand her brother. NO, that's silly, Amy said he wasn't a really happy go lucky guy. Amy had never lied before. Well, at least not to Sonia. Mabye to WHittney. But never SOnia.  
Sonic whispered for his brother to make a dstraction."Mr. Hampton! I don't get problem 3"  
"Manic, If I told you once, I've told your brother a thousand times! YOu have to raise your hand before speacking!"Sonic took the oppertunity to race up, using choas control, put the tack down, and run!  
The teacher left Manic's desk. The 2 hedgehogs attempted to hold back laughter. Amy looked at them like they were crazy, but turned back to her cellphone to read an im.  
**PrincessSonia:What did my brothers do?  
Amyroseox:Don't wanna no Pipsqueak1:Same Whittney3:Ditto!  
PrincessSOnia:Your prob rite.  
Whittney3:duh!**

Mr. Hapton sat back down, and instantly shot and and yelled with pain. Sonic and Manic burst out laughing. Both shot a glance at their older sister, who shook her head, and mouthed"Real mature guys"  
Whittney began giggling.  
Pipsqueak turned back to her phone

**Pipsqueak:Did you guys notice something?  
PrincessSonia:What?**

Whittney accidently turned her volume on, and her ringer went off."Opps"  
"Miss Hudson, if your IMing is so imprtent, why don't you read it out to the class"  
"Mr.Hampton, you don't want me to do that.  
"Yes Miss Hudson, I do.  
Whittney took a deep breath'Hey, did you notice that that tack tore the back of mr.H's pants?' I'm in trouble now"  
Everyone(except Shadow, of course) laughed til they cried when the poor lynx turned bright red! Sonic was laughing so hard he'd knocked his chair over. Lizzie stuck her head out of Sonia's book bag, where she'd been trying to sleep, and yawned. She wondered why they were so noisy, but then saw the teacher.She flew over and handed teh teacher a jacket on the chair. He tied it around his waist, as the roudy class began to calm down.

"You guys really know how to start the 10th grade, don't cha?"Sonia asked, as her brothers high fived leaving the class.  
"Yeah, we do"  
"What's next, a fack worm in the teachers lunch"  
"NOt in the teachers lunch."Sonic said in a whyly tone. SOnia gassped and quickly opened her locker. She took out her lunch bag, and tossed the fack bug as hard as she could at her brothers."Jeez Easy"  
"Ooo, Sonic make big sis mad!"Manic said in a babyish tone. Sonia smacked him on the back of the head before walking away.  
"Sonikku!"Whittney cheered, racing down the hall. With Amy out of the way, there was nothing stopping Sonic from asking her out. Of course her plan didn't work. Like with Amy, he saw her once and took off flying. Metaphorically speaking ."Ugh! He's such a brat!"She stomped her foot and stormed off. Manic tried hard not to laugh at her. Her plan to impress sonic always failed miserably. Mabye becuase she wasn't as blunt and assertive as Amy...Oh well, she was more popular! Or so she thought.

"So I heard your into magic?"Bret asked sneaking up behind Sonia  
"I'd love to know where you heard that.  
"Doesn't matter. I need an assiant for the talent show and was hoping you'd do it"  
"Love to, but I'm entering with Sonic Underground"  
"OH, well, you can go in both acts"  
"SUre, why not! See ya later!"Sonia murmured. Sonic was gonna kill her! Then use the chaos emerald to bring her back, and yell at her!Than kill her! He wanted to win the talent show more than anything(except beating eggman! DUH)  
"I'm toast"  
"What did you do Sonia?"A kitsune said standing behind her.  
"Tails, did you hear that"  
"Mostly."Tails replied, as SOnia bit her bottom lip.  
"Tails, you have to promise you'll NEVER tell Sonic that"  
"Well, I haven't told him that we dated in 6th grade. And that you dated Knuckles in 7th grade"  
"Tails! Your the best!"Sonia cried happily, racing off to her next class. Tails rolled his eyes. Sonic was not going to like this.

"OMG! Your entering the talent show with a ROBOTNIK!"Whittney gasped in class later that day.Sonia covered her mouth to keep Sonic from hearing.  
"Shh! Sonic and Maniac will hear you"  
"Sorry."Whittney muttered in a hushed toned.  
"S'ok. Just keep your mouth shut and if my brothers ask, just tell them he's my lab partner"  
Her best friend nodded."Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

The first two weeks of school went by quickly. Manic and Sonia were ready to protest against anymore band practices. Sonic called one everyday. He was so obsessed with winning, he ignored everything. Except Eggman, and running from Amy.  
"Sonic, I can't take it anymore!"Sonia yelled, digging through her bag for an electric hand massager."My hands will fall off if I play anymore keyboard. Your taking the fun out of it. Your too competitive."  
"Dude, she's right. I think my drumsticks are gonna snap in two if i play anymore."  
Sonia nodded, noticing Manics word out drum sticks. She briefly checked her watch, realizing she was supposed to meet Bret in 5 minutes, across town.  
"Gotta go, see ya!"She raced out, jumped on her bike, and drove off, before her brothers could stop her.

Bret tapped his foot impatiently, as Sonia ran into the school auditorium."Sorry I'm late!"  
"It's OK. Band practice?"  
"Yeah, 5th time this week. And it's only Tuesday!"  
"Wow, your brother really wants to win."  
"Yeah he does. Me and Manic are this far from locking him up, and not letting him out til after the talent show."  
"I'd pay to see that."She smiled. Everyone else was wrong. Bret was different than the other robotnik she knew. He was a cute boy who like magic tricks. Not some freak scientist who wanted to rule the world. Little did she know, her brothers didn't trust her enough to leave practice early. The quietly snuck into the auditorium, and hid in the back seats.  
"Who's that with Soni?"Manic asked, hiding behind a broom because his quills stuck up too much.  
"That Robotnik kid from school. I'm not sure, but I think he's related to Eggman."  
"Maybe. But Robotnik's a common name."  
Sonia looked towards the back of the seats. She saw two figures moving behind the last row."That better not be..."  
"Sonia!You ready?"Bret asked, holding a large box.  
"Yep."She stepped into the box and closed the curtain. Bret waved his hand over it, mumbled something,and opened the curtain. No Sonia.  
"Oveer here!"She cheered, Sitting on a low rafter.  
"You weren't supposed to go way up there!"Bret shouted in awe. Had HE done that?  
"Yeah, but using Chaos Emeralds is WAY more fun!"Chaos emeralds. Bret thought to himself. Uncle Eggman constantly talks about them. Could Sonia have one? Jsut then Sonia pulled a purple pink jem from her pocket.  
"You have a chaos emerald?!?!"  
"S'no big deal. Everyone but Eggman has one now-a-days!I plan to keep it that way!"  
"Yeah...hehehe." Sonia was about to reply before her cellphone started ringing wildly  
"Cyrus?...Yeah... Ugh, not Again!... Fine, call my brothers and I'll be there in 10... What?... There here?... Are you sure?... Oh they are so beyond dead!"Sonia growled angerly, now knowing of her brothers secret hiding spot."I can see you!"She yelled back to her brothers. Manic had no idea how easily she could see his quills sticking up behind his hiding spot.  
"Next time,"Manic started,"We trust her. She'll kill us."  
"We can't trust her next time. We'll be way dead by then. Grab your board and run!"

10 minutes later, the arrived seconds to late to catch Eggman. He was out of sight.  
"Great! Eggman may have stolen a chaos emerald that was kept in that bank, and it's all your fault!"Sonia accused, running her fingers through her pink quills."And all because you didn't trust me!"She was directing this towards Sonic.  
"Yeah, cuz last time we let you sneak off on your own, you ended up dating Barfelby!"  
"Bartleby!!! And it was 2 years ago!"She yelled back. So what he was forced to work for Eggman. Sonic probley dated worse off than that! Not that she'd know.  
"Dudes! Look!"Manic pointed towards a group of Eggmans robots headed staight for them.  
"Just give it up. Your not going to win. Bret's a nice guy, but we're not dating since I know that's what your thinking."  
"That's not what I was thinking."  
"He's not working for Eggman either Mr know it all!"  
"Yeah, really, then why is his last name Robotnik?"  
"It's a common last name Sonic!"  
"Will you pesky hedgehogs hold still so I can blast you to smithereens!"Eggman shouted, his lasers blasting at the three dodging, bickering triplets.  
"Not in this life time."Sonic shouted, using his guitar to fire back.  
"Sonic, hit the center, that's the weak point."Manic yelled, banging his worn drum sticks against the green drum set, causing an earthquake, knocking Eggman's robots into the nearby river. Electricity shot out of the water, as the robots short circuited. Eggman began to retreat, as an emerald fell out of his ship. He didn't seem to notice it.

Once Eggman was gone, Manic grabbed the green emerald of the ground. Had it been a normal gem, he would of simply put it in his pocket, but being a chaos emerald, he had to tell his Sib's.  
"Wow,"Sonia finally said,"Eggman's making our jobs wayyyyy to easy."  
"Yeah,"Sonic agreed,"Takes the fun outta it."  
"Dudes, he's getting to old for this. Anyway, I'll just have to take this emerald for safe keeping."Manic said, shoving the gem in his pocket. His siblings gave him looks."I won't sell it!Swear! You both have emeralds, but I don't!Well, didn't." He was right, both Sonia and Sonic held chaos emeralds. Sonia's was purple in color, and Sonics was blue. They both reluctantly agreed. Better him, than Eggman. But all good things come to an end, as another fleet of robots raced towards them.

"You know what to do!" Sonic yelled, using homing attack on about 8 robots. The others followed.

**_Author note_**

**_Hey, Sorry this chapters so short! Major writers 6 might take a while._**


	6. Chapter 6

While the 3 hedgehogs were fighting Eggman, in another dimension, a young teenager girl sat on her desk chair, drumming her fingers, wishing her life was more exciting. Her name was Alexis. And she was the most bored 14 year old on earth. She heard he sisters squealing from the living room.  
"Omigosh, I used to love this show. Why did they just dump it! 3 rockin hedgehogs? Don't get cooler than that!"Her younger sister Patty squealed. Her other sister, a 12 year old, Serenity agreed. They were cheering over their favorite tv show from kindergarden? No, wait, watching it? Her family was crazy!  
"Mom?"Alexis finally said."I'm going for a walk!" Her mother muffled a reply.

Back on Mobius, the last of the robots had been distroyed, and Eggman was LONG gone.  
"Ugh, He better not sned anymore!"Sonia huffed, her hands on her knees.  
"Yeah, I need a chillydog. I haven't eaten since breakfast."SOnic said, also panting. Manic took a look at the large clock in the middle of town.  
"It's only 11:30"  
"I know! Way to long!"His two siblings punched him in the arm, but not before noticing an unusual blue wind of past them.  
"Follow it!" Sonia said, grabbing on to Sonics arm as he dragged them through the city, unsing chaos control to get to angel island. It stopped in front of the master Emerald, and of course, Knuckles faithfully stood beside it.  
"Knux, do you ever leave that emerald? I'm starting to wonder if your glued to it"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"Knuckles shouted back. He was so quick tempered. But something was bugging him.  
"Whats wrong? Rouge try to take the emerald again?"Manic asked, tossing his drum sticks in the air. Rouge was a pretty good theif, but everyone knew he was the best.  
"Not today, but this blue wind keeps rushing around the emerald, then disapears, like it absorbed into it." Sonia nodded, running her hand along the side of the emerald."DON"T TOUCH THAT!"

On earth, Alexis kicked up the late fall leaves on the ground. A sudden rush of wind blew past her. And it was, blue?"Wierd..." It began to swirl around her and lift her into the air. It finally stopped spinning and she fell to the ground. Hard."Ow!" She moaned rubbing her head. When she came back to reality, 4 people were stood around her. Well, not people. An echidna and 3 hedgehogs. The charecters from the show her sisters were watching. Like any normal person, Alexis did the logical thing to do at the moment. Faint!

"Shhh, she's waking up"  
"Why'd she faint"  
"Where'd she come from"  
"She just appeared in front of the master emerald"  
"Where am I?"Alexis asked, as she sat up, she saw an albino chipmunk with short blonde hair.  
"Your in capital city! I'm Piper! But you can call me Pipsqueak!" Her nickname was well suited. She had the worlds highest pitched voice and was so short that she probley wasn't 3 feet tall."Whats you name"  
"Alexis. You arn't related to Elenor Miller, are you? You look like her"  
Piper tapped her finger on her chin and thought."No, I don't belive so." Piper greeted another girl into the room. Alexis reconized her instantly. THe over bubbley, tempermental AMy Rose. Was she really in Mobius? Or was it just a dream?  
Amy sat on the edge of the bed."So, your the human girl"  
"Yeah, I am. And I'm not going near SOnic if thats what your thinking. He's all yours!"Alexis said. She'd overheard the conversation.  
Amy smiled."Then we'll get along great!" Another hedgehog walked in. The most famous of them all. SOnic!"Sonic, this is Alexis"  
Sonic waved, with his free hand. The other held a chillydog. He mufffled something but his mouth was full.  
"So,"Amy started, turning her attention away from Sonic,"Where are you from"  
"A small town near New Brunswick"  
"Wheres that"  
"In Canada"  
"Canada? Where on mobius is that"  
"Mobius?"Alexis put her hand on her head, wondering if she had a concussion, and was dreaming this. Pinching her arm, she knew she wasn't.  
Amy had the same confused look on her face. "Uh, Sonia, come'ere"  
"What?" The thin pink hedgehog with lavender eyes asked.  
"She doesn't know about Mobius. She claimes to be from a place called 'Canada' Ever hear of it"  
Sonia shook her head, as she read a text message from Bret.

Br46:Sonia, can you come back to rehearsal?  
PrincessSOnia:No, Bret, something came up. Sorry.  
Br46:S'ok.

Alexis looked from Amy to Sonia, then to Piper."Do you guys have any idea how I got here? Oh, yeah, I'd rather be called Lexi"  
"I think that weird blue wind dragged you hair." Cassidy said, entering the room."I've seen it several times"  
Alexis stared confused. An ALIEN! First anamorphes, now this! Lifes insane!  
"Uh oh!" Manic raced into the room."Soni. We've got trouble. Eggmans back"  
"He knows you have that emerald"  
"Sweet! I get ta use it!"SOnia shot him a dirty look."I mean, Oh no! What ever shall we do?"he replied mockingly.  
"Moron! Come on! Whoever can fight, should. He's mad after his best fleet was distroyed"  
Lexi darted her gaze from each of the people in the room."What's going on"  
"Attack. Stay here!" Sonia Comanded. Lexi nodded, hugging her knees to her chest, letting her orange-blonde hair fall in front of her face.

"Give me back that emerald you little rodents!"Eggman yelled "Over my dead body!"Sonic yelled back.  
"That could be arranged"  
"I didn't mean it literally"  
Piper chewed her lip, her pink eyes wide with fear."Is this gonna get ugly"  
"Of course"Sonia said, as if assuring her."Eggmans here. He's no Remi Thomas is he?" Piper shook her head, thinking of the adorible chipmunk rockstar.  
"Oh, ok. wheres my staff."She asked, finding her wooden stick for karate.  
Whittney did a cartwheel and through her hands in the air, each holding a pompom. Knuckles looked at her like she was crazy, but her pompoms became shields around her."Pretty cool huh? Cyrus made them!"She said, pointing to the orange lion.  
"Yeah, and the work perfect!"Cyrus said happily, as if he didn't expect them to work. Well, the shouldn't with Whittney opperating them. She could hardly work a payphone. She punched through a robot, learning that the poms doubled her stength.  
Tails himself was even impressed. Cyrus had outdone himself. But had he outdone tails? Mabye! 


	7. Chapter 7

The first two weeks of school went by quickly. Manic and Sonia were ready to protest against anymore band practices. Sonic called one everyday. He was so obsessed with winning, he ignored everything. Except Eggman, and running from Amy.  
"Sonic, I can't take it anymore!"Sonia yelled, digging through her bag for an electric hand massager."My hands will fall off if I play anymore keyboard. Your taking the fun out of it. Your too competitive."  
"Dude, she's right. I think my drumsticks are gonna snap in two if i play anymore."  
Sonia nodded, noticing Manics word out drum sticks. She briefly checked her watch, realizing she was supposed to meet Bret in 5 minutes, across town.  
"Gotta go, see ya!"She raced out, jumped on her bike, and drove off, before her brothers could stop her.

Bret tapped his foot impatiently, as Sonia ran into the school auditorium."Sorry I'm late!"  
"It's OK. Band practice?"  
"Yeah, 5th time this week. And it's only Tuesday!"  
"Wow, your brother really wants to win."  
"Yeah he does. Me and Manic are this far from locking him up, and not letting him out til after the talent show."  
"I'd pay to see that."She smiled. Everyone else was wrong. Bret was different than the other robotnik she knew. He was a cute boy who like magic tricks. Not some freak scientist who wanted to rule the world. Little did she know, her brothers didn't trust her enough to leave practice early. The quietly snuck into the auditorium, and hid in the back seats.  
"Who's that with Soni?"Manic asked, hiding behind a broom because his quills stuck up too much.  
"That Robotnik kid from school. I'm not sure, but I think he's related to Eggman."  
"Maybe. But Robotnik's a common name."  
Sonia looked towards the back of the seats. She saw two figures moving behind the last row."That better not be..."  
"Sonia!You ready?"Bret asked, holding a large box.  
"Yep."She stepped into the box and closed the curtain. Bret waved his hand over it, mumbled something,and opened the curtain. No Sonia.  
"Oveer here!"She cheered, Sitting on a low rafter.  
"You weren't supposed to go way up there!"Bret shouted in awe. Had HE done that?  
"Yeah, but using Chaos Emeralds is WAY more fun!"Chaos emeralds. Bret thought to himself. Uncle Eggman constantly talks about them. Could Sonia have one? Jsut then Sonia pulled a purple pink jem from her pocket.  
"You have a chaos emerald?!"  
"S'no big deal. Everyone but Eggman has one now-a-days!I plan to keep it that way!"  
"Yeah...hehehe." Sonia was about to reply before her cellphone started ringing wildly  
"Cyrus?...Yeah... Ugh, not Again!... Fine, call my brothers and I'll be there in 10... What?... There here?... Are you sure?... Oh they are so beyond dead!"Sonia growled angerly, now knowing of her brothers secret hiding spot."I can see you!"She yelled back to her brothers. Manic had no idea how easily she could see his quills sticking up behind his hiding spot.  
"Next time,"Manic started,"We trust her. She'll kill us."  
"We can't trust her next time. We'll be way dead by then. Grab your board and run!"

10 minutes later, the arrived seconds to late to catch Eggman. He was out of sight.  
"Great! Eggman may have stolen a chaos emerald that was kept in that bank, and it's all your fault!"Sonia accused, running her fingers through her pink quills."And all because you didn't trust me!"She was directing this towards Sonic.  
"Yeah, cuz last time we let you sneak off on your own, you ended up dating Barfelby!"  
"Bartleby! And it was 2 years ago!"She yelled back. So what he was forced to work for Eggman. Sonic probley dated worse off than that! Not that she'd know.  
"Dudes! Look!"Manic pointed towards a group of Eggmans robots headed staight for them.  
"Just give it up. Your not going to win. Bret's a nice guy, but we're not dating since I know that's what your thinking."  
"That's not what I was thinking."  
"He's not working for Eggman either Mr know it all!"  
"Yeah, really, then why is his last name Robotnik?"  
"It's a common last name Sonic!"  
"Will you pesky hedgehogs hold still so I can blast you to smithereens!"Eggman shouted, his lasers blasting at the three dodging, bickering triplets.  
"Not in this life time."Sonic shouted, using his guitar to fire back.  
"Sonic, hit the center, that's the weak point."Manic yelled, banging his worn drum sticks against the green drum set, causing an earthquake, knocking Eggman's robots into the nearby river. Electricity shot out of the water, as the robots short circuited. Eggman began to retreat, as an emerald fell out of his ship. He didn't seem to notice it.

Once Eggman was gone, Manic grabbed the green emerald of the ground. Had it been a normal gem, he would of simply put it in his pocket, but being a chaos emerald, he had to tell his Sib's.  
"Wow,"Sonia finally said,"Eggman's making our jobs wayyyyy to easy."  
"Yeah,"Sonic agreed,"Takes the fun outta it."  
"Dudes, he's getting to old for this. Anyway, I'll just have to take this emerald for safe keeping."Manic said, shoving the gem in his pocket. His siblings gave him looks."I won't sell it!Swear! You both have emeralds, but I don't!Well, didn't." He was right, both Sonia and Sonic held chaos emeralds. Sonia's was purple in color, and Sonics was blue. They both reluctantly agreed. Better him, than Eggman. But all good things come to an end, as another fleet of robots raced towards them.

"You know what to do!" Sonic yelled, using homing attack on about 8 robots. The others followed.

**_Author note_**

**_Hey, Sorry this chapters so short! Major writers 6 might take a while._**


End file.
